


Wicked Ways

by Stardreamt



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Sweet Pea (Riverdale) and Melissa McCall (Teen Wolf) have a musical romance





	Wicked Ways

Sweet Pea had always gone for the older women.   
Melissa McCall was no exception.  
He smiled at her as they passed eachother in the theatre. She was starring as Elphaba in Beacon Hills’ Community Theatre production of Wicked. Sweet Pea had been cast as Boq, but he changed that quickly, bribing the director, Kevin Keller, to make him Fiyero. Kevin had agreed and now Sweet Pea was Fiyero.  
“Hey, Melissa,” Sweet Pea said, smoothing his gloriously poetic hair back. “Or can I call you Mel?”  
Melissa McCall smiled. “Mel is fine.”  
“You’re the one with the son right?” Sweet Pea said. “Sandwich is his name right?”  
“I have no son,” she said, her eyes going glassy and blank for a split second. “But I’m looking for love,” she said with a wink, normal again.   
“I see now,” Sweet Pea sang.  
Kevin screamed at the top of his lungs. “TIME FOR BLOCKING.”  
The entire cast sat, waiting for their scenes. Kevin wanted to block As Long As You’re Mine first. Sweet Pea swooned.  
“Alright guys,” Kevin said. “You have just reunited. Now sing about how much you love eachother.”  
The pair didn’t even need Kevin’s direction. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes, singing and once they finished they leaned in for a kiss.  
“Wait!” a voice called from the audience.  
Everyone turned their heads. It was Sponge McCall!  
“What are you doing here, not my son?!” Melissa growled  
Slamdunk got to the stage. “Kevin casted me as Galinda!”  
Everyone gasped.  
“How could you, The Kevs!” Melissa screamed.  
“He’s a very talented falsetto singer, ma’am, you should be proud,” Kevin said.  
Melissa stood on a ladder, holding a megaphone to be louder. “I AM NOT PROUD OF SHAZAM! HE IS NOT MY SON!”  
Kevin nodded. “He’s in the cast anyway.” Then he looked at Smashmouth. “Let’s go ahead and do Popular.”  
“No,” Melissa said, and she took Sweet Pea’s lusciously smooth hand and the two ran off into the sunset.   
“It’s a little hot in here,” Sweet Pea said as the two ran across the sun’s surface.  
Melissa shrugged. “The author wrote that we ran off into the sunset. I assumed that meant this.”  
“Oh, Mel,” Sweet Pea said lovingly, “You sure know everything.”  
“I love you, Mr. Pea,” she said, “but I want that to change.”  
Sweet Pea furrowed his brow. “Huh?”  
“I don’t want you to be Sweet Pea anymore.”  
He did a flip, still confused. “What do you mean?”  
“I want you to take my last name,” Melissa said. “Marry me, Sweet Pea.”  
“Of course!” Sweet Pea cheered. “I’ll definitely marry you!”  
“I love you, Sweet McCall!”  
“I love you, too, Mama Mel!”


End file.
